Double or Nothing, the Forgotten Games
by jammythewerewolf
Summary: Drayden is a tribute. Not the first or last by a long shot. Of course, he's not exactly happy about the situation. Like a lot of kids, all he wants to do is go home and see his brother. Unfortunately, those things called 'feelings' keep getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: if you like this fic, you may want to check out this music video. It's of a different (movie), but it, and the movie it is from, was part of the inspiration for my fic. (?) watch?v=FDJSAWc9nR8**

Oh crap. I am trying my hardest to remain calm, but inside I feel completely messed up. almost hysterical. My eyes dart around the room. All the other tributes up to my district, including my district partner- Juniper- have had been showing off what they can do in the past hour. The careers were deadly as I expected. Among them, I saw a girl rip a dummy to pieces with only a fish hook; a boy who could throw a sword with accuracy from an enormous distance, and another, who had immense skills with a katana.

All the other tributes have skills too. good skills, useful skills. Except maybe the girl from 3. She just stood there, stock still. unblinking. But eventually I realized that was her skill. It will probably keep her alive for a while, but she has no chance of winning. Neither have I.

A whisper breaks out around the room, and I realize its my 'turn'. By waiting, I have only drawn attention to myself. I am not like the others. I can't do anything. Even though I come from district 7, where even old ladies are experts at axe wielding, I have to be the one guy who specializes in plant identification. I can't exactly showcase that. I berate myself silently for not training somehow. Stupid. Stupid... I feel metal in my hand. That career tribute from 1 gave me his katana, and as I stare at it, he smirks with amusement. I glare at him with defiance. I am not going to be your kill, matey.

The others are beginning to giggle now. I need to prove myself somehow... Show that I'm not just dead meat. I grip the katana, and concentrate. everything goes black.

When i wake up again, the dummy is in ribbons on the ground. My own hand is not in a much better state. A puddle of blood spreads on the floor, and I feel my eyes well up. I don't want to be a failure... I promised. I told him I'd be back.

My hand is seriously starting to hurt. Well done, Drayden. You've just about halved your (already bleak) survival chances.

"I don't suppose anyone has a bandage?"

For a moment, I think katana boy is about to make a remark, but the girl next to him elbows him in the ribs. The room falls silent. Well, almost. Some of the careers are laughing, clutching their sides, wiggling their legs in the air type laughing. In 16 years, I have never been more ashamed.

I may have imagined it, but I swear as I turned to leave, the girl from 3 shot me a sympathetic look. I ignored her and carried on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

10- I guess its finally happening.

9- The kid opposite me starts to cry.

8- Right. I'm just gonna run.

7- I can always steal stuff later.

6- Oh god this is finally happening

5- I don't want to die.

4- Neither do those guys.

3- Which is why I'm SCREWWWWED

2- Lets get this over with

1- I guess this is a bad time to say i need the toilet.

Go.

And I do. There seems to be some kind of forest a short way away. I attempt to sprint there, but sword boy blocks my path, grinning arrogantly. He flings the knife he acquired from the cornucopia not seconds before. I duck, and hear the death scream of the tribute unlucky enough to be behind me.

In the corner of my eye, I see Juniper make it to cover, with some supplies, it would seem. I turn and run in the other direction. Katana boy- he too armed already- and a girl with a spear start following me. Crap. I almost make it, when she falls over. The girl from district 8.

Before i know what I'm doing, I grab her hand, and drag her along with me. Just before we reach safety, I risk a glance back. The only ones who remain there are careers now. five of them are left alive, and they are all berating katana boy. He stumbled. He slowed down and stumbled, not only sparing us, but put his sword between us and the spear of the career girl. I swear I saw it. But I don't get it.

"He saved us."

I gasp, checking behind us to make sure we ran fast enough, and that we truly are 'safe'.

"Us? What do you mean, us? I'm not hanging around with a weed like you. Your only gonna get yourself killed, and I can do without that, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"You're the one who fell over. If I hadn't helped you up, that girl would have killed you!"

She shakes her head sadly.

" That kind of sentiment never bodes well in the games. I've only spoken to you for five seconds but I'm already regretting your untimely death. And yes, you are going to die. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I owe you one."

She glares at me. I glare back. She's tall, one of the older tributes. Her eyes are the greenish brown of the river that runs through seven and eight. After a few minutes of glaring, i notice she's trying not to cry. She walks away, angrily. But I follow. I don't care if it's suicide. I'm gonna die sometime, right? Knowing me, it will be soon.

Suddenly, a cannon fires. And again. The girl stops and so do I. for a while, we just listen to the cannon fire. 12 times. Half the competition gone already.

"What's wrong? What's up with you? We'd have a better chance of one of us surviving if we form an alliance."

"You want to know whats up with me?!"

She turns back to me angrily, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do this. I can't kill. I was supposed to get married in a few months. All I want is to go home, pretend this was some awful dream, and not have to worry. I'm worrying for two already, without you being involved. Shit, now I look weak, and it's all YOUR fault."

She pats her stomach and I realize.

"You don't have to worry about me."

I say, suddenly braver.

"I'll make sure you go home again. Somehow. I mean..."

"Oh how sweet. Look shorty, I can't be bothered to argue with you anymore. If we're an alliance, we better find a base."


	4. Chapter 4

We spent the evening working out what supplies we had. The district 8 girl had somehow managed to pick up a knife. Apart from that- nothing.

"I'll go find some good floor food."

I said, and even as I did, I winced with embarrassment.

" 'Good floor food?'"

She tilted her head to the side, and grimaced, in what I suppose was meant to be a disdainful look.

" What the heck is that supposed to be?"

I cleared my throat.

"Well, my brother used to like eating food from the floor. when we tried to make him stop, he got a bit upset. So one day, I showed him how to find 'good' floor food. edible plants and mushrooms and stuff."

"Your brother... sounds really sweet. Is he much younger than you?"

"Well, he is really sweet. But no."

I reply.

"He's older."

I don't want to continue the conversation, with someone I barely know, so I leave and gather what I can nearby. All the while, I'm thinking of Rowan. I want to go home. see him again, laugh like young children like we used to, Even though I always felt so stupid when we did. I want to. I just want my life back. But I know, deep down I can't go home. This girl must live. Even if she is grumpy and unsocial.

When I return, the girl smiles for the first time.

" Look, I know I might have been a bit of a bitch at first... Well I'm sorry. Hey, don't get used to that. I don't apologize often. My name is Rosa. What's yours?"

"It's Drayden. -Dray. "

I grin, and dump the floor food in a pile.

" We might as well not dwell on the circumstances. Here. Eat some of this stuff. You don't need to cook it. Probably better not to. It would just attract attention."


	5. Chapter 5

" Idiot. that's an easy way to get yourself killed. attack like this..."

Rosa lunges with the knife and catches me off guard. I dodge neatly to the side, before falling to the ground in a less than elegant, crumpled heap.

"Well, at least you can do something right"

She says, chidingly. With a jokingly insulted face, I snark back;

" I'm weaponless. what am I supposed to do, hug the attacker to death? Because I can. my pet cat will attest to that. Anyway, I'm more of a sneaking around, assassin- type guy myself."

I strike a ridiculous pose, and she laughs.

"You're alright kid, you know."

"Yes, I know. What is there left to eat?"

It's been about three days. since then, two more tributes have died, leaving 10 alive. 8 opponents, including Juniper. Still 5 careers. Rosa has been teaching me how to fight. I can now kick-box, (badly), and have been learning about knives too. It was pretty lucky that the one weapon we have is the one Rosa knows how to use. My injured hand is almost fixed, thanks to the healers in the capitol, but it's still far from perfect. I wish I could remember what happened.

In return for her help, I've shown Rosa which plants are safe to eat. She's a quick learner, but seems not to be a big fan of the taste. All in all, we're a pretty good alliance.

That evening, I explained about how I got here, although she would say no more about her life. My brother, Rowan, is 18 years old, but has the mind of a much younger child. He'd always been my best friend, so when he was reaped, I volunteered. I had to. He wouldn't stand a chance. The hunger games have always been a mystery to Rowan. He doesn't understand; I'm sure he believes It's all pretend.

I guess it's nicer to think that. I certainly wish I could.


	6. Chapter 6

We couldn't go without water forever, so when I got the chance, I snuck back to the cornucopia, and picked up a container which I knew had been left behind. Rosa insisted I take the knife with me for protection, as the careers were likely to be in the area.

It took a while, but i was eventually able to find a water source. I filled up the container, and took a little time splashing around in the water. It was cool and greenish/clear. amazingly pure. I half expected there to be piranhas or something. So far, it really seems like the capitol haven't bothered. Of course, saying that will probably jinx it.

On the way back I had a bit of a shock.

"So there's 10 left including us, right? That means five tributes. Two of them are in an alliance. I saw them the other day not too far from here. Though, they would already be dead if _SOMEONE_ hadn't tripped."

From where I stood, I could see the careers quite clearly. Katana boy threw his hands up in mock apology.

"Uh oh. I guess we're gonna have to move."

I think, silently, as I hide in a well-covered ditch. We should be alright though, If we're quick.

I take the time to study the careers. There are four of them in view. I see Sword-boy and Spear-girl from district 2. They are very alike, Blond-haired, red faced and built like oxen. Maybe they're even related. I suspect they're gonna be trouble later.

Fish hook girl of district four is small and has red hair. Her expression is impossible to read. The sort of face you'd see at a funeral.

She sits weaving something in the shadows. Then there's Katana boy. I think he must be from district one. He was facing away from me, so I had trouble seeing him properly. But I remembered him. Tall and lanky. Not powerful, but dangerous. I had seen that uncaring, half crazy look in his face. I'm still at a loss as to why he let Rosa and I live. Did he know about her? I have no idea.

I'm so caught up in watching the careers, that I don't notice when sword boy leaves. I'm only brought to my senses when I hear a girls voice yell my very next thought.

" FUUUUUUUU...!"


	7. Chapter 7

Without thinking, I rush through the undergrowth as fast as I possibly can.

"Please let her be ok... please let it be someone else..."

It's not. When I finally return to our makeshift base, Rosa lies slumped against a tree covered in blood.

I give a cry of pain and fury, as I hurl myself against the two careers, Sword-boy, and the one who was missing. The girl from 1. The world devolves around us as I slash manically with the knife. Sword- boy lands a deep blow on my shoulder, but I fight on. It's only then I realize for the first time, I am a completely insane fighter. I am strong.

The world swims back into focus, and sword boy runs away back into the trees. A cannon fires and I see the girl of district 1 dead at my feet. What just happened?

"Not bad for a newbie."

Sounds a faint, but still snarky voice.

"Oh god Rosa! Are you ok?!"

"I could be better"

I kneel down beside her, and she turns her head towards me. She is in a bad way. there is a deep cut all the way down her face, and blood is seeping through her jacket. I try to think of something comforting to say, but before I can, she stops me and says;

"Don't bother. Face It. I'm done for. You on the other hand, are not. That was... amazing. In a way... I'm kinda glad things turned out like this. Now I wont have to see you die. Or even know if you do. Wow. Now I'm being so selfish."

She grins sadly, and before I can help myself, I do too, even though tears are beginning to run down my face. The alliance was short, but I learned so much from this girl. I know I would never stand a chance without her.

She presses the knife into my hand and gives me a meaningful look. A 'help me or I will get you even though it will be the last thing I do' type look. I stare at her in puzzlement.

"You gotta help me kid. Please. you know what I'm gonna ask."


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, and she's long gone. I'm trembling with fear and emotion. That was, without a doubt, the hardest experience of my life. I'm once again all alone. Well, not quite. The baby is tiny. Brought into this world far before it's time. Too weak even to cry. But alive.

I know there's no way the kid can stay here. I wrap it up the best I can in Rosa's jacket, and place it next to her. Hopefully the hovercraft will take the baby back to it's father in 8. I will watch from afar to make sure no danger comes. It's not much, but it's the best I can do. If only i could do more.

That night in the sky, I see Rosa's face for the last time, along with the girl from 1. Only eight tributes left. four careers. That leaves them and me, the girl from my district, the girl from 3, and the boy from 10. I think i know some of their names. Obviously i know Juniper, and I'm pretty sure 10 is called Thomas. I'm certain of it now, deep inside. These people will all die. I am going home. I am not giving up now; I'm even more determined! I'm not letting anything come in my way. I may be small, but I am deadly.

I want to see the forests and bask in the shade, go foraging with my brother, laugh like we used to. I want to forget about all of this. but I know I can never forget. I know already. The capitol won't let me.

The capitol. I wonder what they think of me. I haven't heard anything from my sponsors. I wonder vaguely if I even have any. At first glance, I know I am nothing. but... I can't help wondering if I have now proven my chances. Proven myself.

At long last, I pull myself together, and decide to keep on my feet. If I travel, I wont be so easy to find. Or, so I hope. Then I can deal with the others when I am ready.

A day passes, the ground turns steep and rocky under my feet. I feel my injuries start to weigh on me. I suspect they are worse than I originally thought. The sky is dark and grey. As I stop for a rest, a flash of high voltage lightning streaks the sky. Undoubtedly it has some sinister capitol twist. Yeah, I should probably find shelter soon.


	9. Chapter 9

It soon becomes a full on electrical storm. The rain pours down like a monsoon, and lightning flashes everywhere. Luckily for me, lightning usually strikes the tallest things around. I stop running for a moment, and a bolt strikes the tree next to me, frying it. I don't stop again.

Eventually, I find myself taking shelter in a dark cave. So dark, that I can't see anything. I edge backwards, and bump into somebody behind me.

"Hey, watch it."

Says a somewhat androgynous voice. I am immediately cautious.

"Who are you?"

I call out. My hand clutches the knife.

" Very funny. I'm not that stupid. For all I know, you could be a career, and kill me on the spot. For all you know, I could be anyone, disguising my voice. And you wouldn't know any better."

Oh, they are clever, this one. I take a seat on the far side of the cave. Suddenly, I'm struck by an idea. If I can get them to talk, I might find some clues. Then I can decide what to do, and they won't be on their guard.

"So... what's it like where you live?"

Nice one, Drayden. Very subtle.

" Oh, It's pretty nice. I mean, things could definitely be worse. My district is pretty awesome. There's a lot of trees and things, although there are plenty of commodities too."

Damn. They're not giving much away. I would suspect Juniper, but I know what she sounds like.

" Where I come from there are quite a few trees too. I used to go out with my brother a lot and look for forest food."

" That sounds lovely. I don't have any siblings. My parents disowned me. Lets say... they sent me to a special school at a young age."

What's happening? I can't allow myself to sympathize with this tribute. I decide to act fast, and come up with a plan.

"That sounds really tough... Hey, the storm is letting up. Why don't we go where it's lighter, So we can meet each other properly?"

I hear their footsteps head to the mouth of the cave. Yes. they are falling for it. I follow them, knife in hand ready to strike. Then I see their face. When I see the grim expression, I know they were using exactly the same plan I was.

It's katana boy.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notice: from this point onwards, this story will contain 'yaoi'. if you don't like it, don't read it. Just figured I should say.

- Jammy

I narrow my eyes and prepare to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Said the career casually, his voice now undisguised and much deeper.

"You know, I had a hunch it was you in there. listen, you did a good thing. The other careers... well, they're just a bunch of blethering baboons. I broke away. I guess I had to. I had a hunch they were going to kill me soon."

he stops to take a breath, and looks at me, eyes shining.

"You're quite tough for a little guy. So what I was going to say is, how about an alliance?"

Before he's even finished saying it I reply;

"No. FUCK no. the last thing I need is to get attached to someone and watch them die. Though your a career. You'd probably just stab me in the back when you get the chance."

I Eye the katana with some caution.

"Literally."

" Dude, I'm offering to be your ally, not your psychologist or babysitter. I respect you. That's all. We don't have to be friends or anything. All I'm saying is, I'm a target for the careers now. and so..."

He leans in closer.

"Are you."

" I get it. I killed one of them. They see me as a threat. so all I gotta do is kill them one by one. Easy."

"You don't understand."

Says katana boy, so close now I can feel his breath.

" They wont be so stupid this time. They are going to stay together. Which is why we both need a capable ally to watch our backs. This is an offer you really can't refuse."

he says, drawing his katana from behind his back. I give what I hope sounded like a snort of derision.

"Because if you do, I will kill you right now."

With a flick of his wrist, he knocks the knife from my hand. Unarmed and defenseless, what choice do I have but to accept?

"Geez, fine alright, alright, lets be allies, my not-friend."

I reply wearily.

"Get back in the cave and sleep or something. I'll keep watch.

He disappears, and I attempt to sort my brain out. This guy is creepy as hell, and dangerous too. But he's a decent ally no doubt about that. With him on my side, Juniper, Thomas and district 3 at least should fall like leaves; although I can't help but feel a twinge of regret when I think this. All i have to do, is get rid of the competition, and kill him too when he's not expecting it. Easy. I hope.

In that instant, I decide not to sneak away. Better to have a not-friend than an enemy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dumbass! Wake up. You have a message from your sponsors."

"RaGyhahhh?"

Katana boy is shaking me awake. I flinch at the sight of him, but then I remember our 'deal'. I sit up, and pick up the package. There's a note. It says:

"I knew a guy with a goat. They survived through many hard times and were happy. I'm sorry for the lame story. I thought you might be interested.

- your mentor, Twiggy."

Enclosed is a piece of cloth. By the quality, it must be from district 8. Is that possible? I work out the code. It's not difficult. Twiggy is not that smart. Goat= kid. Rosa's baby is safe. Well, that's good at least. I guess the capitol must have known there would be an uproar if they didn't do the right thing. At least that's one less thing to worry about.

I'm in the kind of mood where if I don't smile, I will cry; so I smile, and I make to get up. My legs won't work. As I make a second attempt to stand, My jacket falls from my shoulder. I turn my head and groan. It looks bad. I'm just deciding to put my jacket back on and try and forget about it, when Katana boy touches my arm.

" Bloody hell. I can see it was some fight you must have had with my ex cohorts."

He says in a tone of voice quite different from what I had heard before.

" Look, let me see to that. I knew a healer back in 1. She showed me some stuff."

He helps the best he can, and I admit, I do feel a lot better. But I still don't understand how he's changed so suddenly. It's like the time he helped me during training, or during the bloodbath. There must be more to him than meets the eye.

" Right. I'm done here. Now get moving. We should probably find somewhere else to shack up. Keep on the move."

he gets up, and makes to gather up the few supplies. As a spur of the moment thing, I grab his hand and look him in the eye, trying to convey all the questions I can't ask in that one look.

**"T**hank you.**"**

He looks at me with an unreadable expression for a few seconds, before reverting to his default look of contempt, and continuing with his job.

" It's weird,"

He says, sounding somewhat tired.

"But I still don't know your name.**"**

"It's Drayden.**" **I reply, face almost on fire. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Cool. I'm Saph. Real name is Sapphire, But call me that and I _kill you._ Gottit?"


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of days passed. During that time, no tributes died. I had a feeling the capitol were getting a little bored, as the game makers kept coming up with extravagant death traps, but in vain. I can't speak for the other tributes, but Saph and I were pretty good at finding places to hide. After a while, I began to wonder if we would be in these games forever. I was also beginning to like that idea.

Saph still puzzled me. A lot of the time, he acted so cold, barely acknowledging me. Sometimes he really freaked me out. But sometimes, I saw a glimpse into what I suppose must be his true self. When he talked about home, I saw and understood. Understood that I too must seem like him. After all, we're just trying to stay alive. I frequently had to remind myself I would probably need to kill him later.

" So, the guy with the sword- he's Caracalla. Normally throwing a sword would get you killed, but he makes it an art form. The girl from that district is Julia. Nasty piece of work. The one you killed- the girl from my district was Velvet"

"Shit I never thought of that. I mean- that I killed your district partner. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was a bitch. Now, where was I? District 4..."

He was telling me about the other careers, what we would be up against. It's not doing much good, only making me more nervous. My only defense is when I go berserk. but it doesn't last long, and I usually end up getting injured myself. Who knows what could happen when I face three careers at once?

"Are you even listening? Anyway, Phineas died in the bloodbath, so you obviously don't need to worry about him. Then there's Gill. She's small, but don't underestimate her."

"Sure. whatever."

He glares at me. It's dark now, and I want to get some sleep whilst I can.

" You take watch for a while ok? Wake me up in a little while."

He agrees, but when I wake up to the sound of cannon fire I know he hasn't kept his word. He is nowhere to be seen.

"Come on.. not again. I groan. Before I know it, I'm crying. stoppit stoppit stoppit. But I can't. You idiot. I berate myself. You don't even fucking know him. You're letting yourself get weak. I crumple to the ground, and lie there in a great, big, pile of pain.

" That was a bit of an overreaction."

" You fucking moron!"

I jump to my feet and rush over, intending to punch him in the face, or something. When I get near, I forget completely how to react, and I end up feeling really stupid.

" I'm not going to hug you, you know. Calm down."

" Do you know what happened?"

He turns away, now in full on colder-than-penguin mode.

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea. I suppose it must have been the work of the careers though. Who else? We'll find out who it was tonight."

I shake my head, numb. There's nothing I could say. The thought that someone else died only last night is horrible. but I'm not a hypocrite. I've had some pretty dark plans myself. I can't let myself get angry.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, what's your life like?"

I frown in concentration.

"Well, I don't know whats worth mentioning; I mean apart from my family."

"I don't know. Do you have a girlfriend?

"A what?!"

I nearly choke on thin air. This reaction has obviously amused Saph, as there are traces of a smile on his face.

"It's a simple question. Look, I'm just asking."

"Well, no. No I haven't. To be honest, I've never thought of anyone in that way."

This is not strictly true. But you have to be very careful about who you admit feelings for in district 7, if you want to avoid getting beaten up.

"Interesting. I've had quite a few girlfriends in my time. And boyfriends."

"You what?"

" Believe me, I'm not joking. It's quite common in my district. Are you alright? This conversation isn't 'weird' to you, is it?"

It is. And It's actually pretty strange how he can be so matter of fact about something looked down on in my district. But for some reason I want to continue talking. I can't think of what to say, so I just stand there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. All of a sudden, a strange voice calls out.

"Temporary truce, on grounds of necessary meeting."

I turn, startled, and see the girl of district 3. I have no idea how to react. I could attack her, but she's standing there so casually, as if she knows she's safe. Saph makes no move to attack either.

"Hey,"

she says.

"So, you're that kid from district 7. Look, I just had to meet with you before things get crazy. There aren't that many people left now."

" Uh... cool. look, without sounding rude, why is this a 'necessary meeting?'"

She launches into a long rant, beginning with an introduction of herself. I learn that the night Rosa and Velvet died, I was not as alone as I had thought. The girl had seen, and fetched as many tributes as she could to the scene, to show them. To show them... what? She put her life on the line for me. That night, there was a truce. All those people together, but no one died.

I'm dumbstruck. Until now, I had tried to focus on my own survival. But once again, I was torn. District three looks behind her shoulder worriedly, and clutches a recently-acquired bow. I doubtfully wonder how well she can use it.

"I should probably go now. I don't want to make things any more complicated. If you see me again, don't hesitate to kill me. I will have no choice but to act in the same way."

She bounds off into the trees. I can't believe it. How can she be so matter of fact? Stay so sweet and childish through all of this?

After a while, Saph rolls his eyes, takes my hand and drags me away. We start to walk. We walk until we reach a lake. Actually, I don't know what kind of body of water it was, so I'll just call it a lake.

"This is something else important. No matter what happens, we have to remember this."

I shoot him a quizzical look.

" Its water. Any idiot knows you have to drink."

"True. but it's not that."

"Then what...?"

before i can even finish my sentence, he's pushed me into the water. I thrash around for a second, scared, until I realize its only a metre deep.

" We need to remember how to live."

This does not seem like him. But perhaps, this is again his true self showing through. He grins- the first time I have ever seen him truly smile, and I know I can catch him off guard. I take hold of his foot, and pull him into the water after me. He lands head first, and surfaces a second later, spluttering and laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

The young girl was running. She was fast and small, able to meander through a confusing path, whilst her larger pursuers were shaken off. All except one. The red headed girl from district 4 was more than a match- and gaining fast. The girl began to feel the fear, like a frozen blanket stifle her.

"Think. Think. What did my mentor say?"

He was an intelligent man, neither fast, nor strong. But clever. That was how he won the games. She could hear his voice even now, calm, urgent, yet still nervous.

" Find your enemies weaknesses. It's no use trying to be better than them at something they've trained at for years. A talent might be unusual, but there's a time for everyone."

That was it. What was she good at? Standing still would not do much good here. She would need to use her brain. An idea occurred to her. Up ahead, was a pit. on the other side, a tree. easy to climb.

She took the bow and arrow and a piece of rope she had in her pocket, and rigged up a trap. Then she sprinted over to the tree. She did not have to wait long.

As the career came tearing round the corner, the girl pretended to be frantically trying to climb the tree. The career slowed, a triumphant smile on her face. As she drew nearer, the district 3 girl turned suddenly, and threw a rock to trigger her trap. The arrow fired, barely missing the now wary career.

In the time it took to gather her senses, district 3 had climbed the tree, and hauled the bow and arrow up with her using the other half of the rope.

_"Oh crap."_

District 4 fled, followed by a volley of arrows. One struck her in the leg, causing her to yelp with pain, but she did not stop until the strange little girl from district three was far, far behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time we leave the water, it's getting dark. I begin to wonder if it was such a good idea to stay so long; that maybe we would have dried off quicker in daylight. I'm soaked through, and the coldest I can remember being in a long time.

"We could stop here and make a fire. you look freezing. It'll be fine; there's been no sign of the careers all day."

I nod, gratefully, and sit down by a nearby tree. There seems to be a piece of rope tied to it. When I point this out, Saph reassures me that its ok. Whoever left it behind had done just that- left it behind. He sets about making a fire with two rocks. I have no idea how he did it, but it wasn't long at all until the fire was a decent size.

I find myself mesmerized by the flames, and memories of home come flooding back. Every week there's a big bonfire made with all the wood offcuts. My brother and I would make up stories. Mine were about old times, times in the future. Any time where people are free. His were usually about squirrels, and they never failed to cheer me up. I wonder what things are like for him now.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He sits down next to me, and puts his arm around my shoulders. For no logical reason, my heart starts racing.

"It's because you're cold."

I tell myself.

" He's only trying to help you warm up."

But the memories I've accumulated, old and new, are really weighing on me. I just want someone to understand. But I can't talk anymore, for fear of sounding like a whiny idiot.

Without thinking, I lay my head on his shoulder. For a moment, I can tell he is surprised, but then he pulls me closer.

"I'm really sorry..."

I don't know what I'm saying. But I want to say something. I just want to hear his voice, because no matter what he says, I'll feel better.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. If we had never met, you'd stand a much better chance. It was selfish of me. I should never have forced you into this alliance. I just want you to live. So much."

I turn my head slightly, and he looks away. I find myself realizing that I don't care what people think anymore. There are some things I just have to say.

" Don't say that. I've regretted a lot of things in these games. But I don't regret meeting you. I think... that maybe I can understand what you're saying. I mean, the thought of anything happening to you really scares me. But something you said earlier has really stuck with me. That no matter what, we have to remember how to live. I think that-"

Then I'm cut off. Because he's kissing me.

I'm overwhelmed with emotion. I just wanted to hold him close and never let him go. Like I said, I don't care what anyone else thinks. The capitol may be angry, because we're of different districts. 7 might be freaked out because we're two guys. But I know, that this is all that matters. This moment, and whatever time we may have. Nothing will ever be the same again.

" Is this ok with you, I mean...?"

"Yeah. Just don't talk. Can't... talk right now."

I kiss him again, and from that moment on, logical thought goes out the window. Everything goes crazy.


	16. Chapter 16

"W... What happened?"

It's now morning. Another day of uncertainty beckons. But I think everything seems a lot brighter. Saph is already awake, dumping grass on the fire in an effort to get it started again.

"Morning."

He mutters, as he sees I'm awake.

"What's up with you?"

I ask, Suddenly worried. He silently hands me a piece of paper. a note which arrived in the night. I feel the blood drain from my face as I read.

"Drayden, what are you thinking? We saw everything. EVERYTHING! I'm not happy. District 7 is not happy. But most importantly, the capitol is not happy! I'd advise you to split up. Right. Now!

Don't expect to hear from me again, (sorry) Your mentor, Twiggy."

Oh no. I completely forgot about the cameras. They saw everything... I'm mortified. Even worse is the fact that they want us to split up. I'm clinging to the fragile hope that if we stay together, we can live. I turn to Saph, and ask,

"What about your sponsors? Have they said anything?"

He doesn't reply for a while, until he says,

" What sponsors? They gave up on me the moment they saw I wasn't strong enough to kill a pregnant woman and the guy who risked his live to save her."

Wham.

" Well... It looks like we're completely alone now."

All of a sudden, he stamps on the fire, sending sparks flying. I flinch, and he turns back to me, a look of fierce determination in his eyes.

"You have more to live for than me! So I want you to promise me something. We do all we can so that we both go home. But if we can't, it has to be you."

" No."

I take his hand, and stare him down with equal defiance. The fact I'm on tiptoes, staring up almost vertically does nothing to crush my resolve.

" What I'm feeling, what I'm feeling right now is the real deal. Listen to me, We are both going home. Either that, or we don't. Double or nothing. Because I'm sure as hell not going to let you die. There has to be a way. the capitol would surely rather have two victors than none. That's a start."

He blinked, frowned, and walked away into the trees.

" ...I really can't deal with this. I'm going for a walk. If you hear cannon fire, run like crazy."

I don't believe this.

" Please- Don't go all cold again! Where are you going? GET BACK HERE, YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!"

But he carries on walking. And so do I, but I make no attempt to follow him. He's made his choice- and even though he's doing it for me, I just wish he'd listen. I know we have a chance. Even if we don't, I would rather spend my remaining time with him than completely alone. If I ever go back, I'll be an outcast.


	17. Chapter 17

Some time passes. I encounter various inconspicuous animal- mutts, and dispatch them quickly. They will have to do better than that. A killer squirrel may fool people into a false sense of security, but to be honest, they're not that hard to kill.

All the while, there is a dull ache in my chest. I don't know how I'm coping, but one thing gives me hope. There has been no cannon fire so far.

I wander aimlessly. Once or twice, I think I hear the snapping of twigs beneath feet, but I quickly dismiss the idea. Why would somebody bother following me, when they could just attack? After a while, I realize how pointless all this traveling is. I find a reasonably sheltered place, and collapse.

The footsteps. I hear them again. I scramble to my feet, and prepare to fight. Even if it is the entire career pack, I will stand my ground, or no other reason than pure insanity. But it is not the career pack, nor any career.

"Juniper."

" Well. Hello."

She says, icily. I wonder what the hell her problem is. Then I remember- this is the hunger games. So, she's been following me.

I would assume she wanted to kill me, but...

"Look, lets cut to the chase. You are an absolute idiot. Not only have you completely ruined district seven's reputation, you've also reflected badly on _me. _I've lost all my sponsors. ALL!"

She punches a tree, and a bird flies out, whistling angrily. I can understand why she's so furious. I'm even angry with myself. But I can't help but wonder what she would have done if something like this happened to her. Nothing is ever simple. Especially not for me, It would seem.

" Twiggy messaged me, and told me about it. The thing is, I'm not here to fight you. We are the same district after all, and I realize you're just this naive little kid..."

"Naive? Kid?! I'm older than you, anyway."

She shrugs.

" That maybe so. But the point remains. I've come to warn you. You can't trust this boy. He's a career. Less than human."

Less than... Suddenly, I feel the anger start to rise inside me. That's not true. If it was, how could he be so complicated; conflicted? How can she say that? She's never even met him.

" How do you know? Don't talk about things you don't understand?! Just leave me alone, because I swear, I'm not in the mood for this."

I try to walk away, but she continues.

" Oh, I understand alright. He was using you. He was the weak career- they were going to kill him. By teaming up with you, he improved his own survival chances, and created an... emotional attachment."

If looks could kill, that would be the most poisonous look of disgust I've ever seen.

" Would you kill for him, Drayden? That would make things a lot easier for your little boyfriend. And then, when you're the last people left, he'll kill you without a second thought. That's what they do. Who knows- he might even be back with the careers, right now."

What she's saying makes sense, but amidst the fury, and eagerness in her voice I sense desperation. Even if what she says is true, I can't change how I feel. Even if what she says will happen happens, there will be a part of me that is just happy he's alive. Because I...

" I'm warning you. Leave me alone."

I shoot her a look of barely suppressed loathing. I will not listen to her.

" I'm telling the truth! You know it deep down. LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO!"

Without thinking, I turn around and give her an almighty shove. There's a sickening crack as she lands against a tree, neck bent at an unnatural angle. for a second, she stays there, eyes wide with shock, before crumpling to the ground. A second later, The cannon fires.

The cannon fires.


	18. Chapter 18

I am a district traitor. If they hated me before, I must now be the most despised person ever. _I killed my district partner._ She is dead, because I killed her. Oh god...

There are no official rules about kills in the hunger games, but there are a number of unofficial ones. No cannibalism, for example. The most important one of all is; unless you are the last alive, you do not kill your district partner. It's just not done. I mean, you are supposed to win honour for your district, so killing them halves that chance. It shows you have no regard for your district. It shows you are a monster.

At that moment, I lose the last of my control, and breakdown.

I cry for the family and friends who have undoubtedly turned against me, and for the other tributes, like Rosa, who died when they had so much to live for. I cry for my wonderful brother, who means everything to me. And I cry for the world. That it's the way it is- that things like this can happen.

All I ever wanted was to go home. Now I know even if I do, there will be no point in living. At least, not without Saph. It's amazing really, how someone who was supposed to be your enemy can mean so much. I wonder if there's still a chance. If I can find him; beg him to stay with me before it's too late, could we somehow get through this? Or would he kill me on the spot?

I must keep walking. I must stay strong. One way or another, these games will end. Double or nothing is the vow I made. I intend to stick to it, no matter what happens.


	19. Chapter 19

Somewhere nearby, I hear voices. I stop, hide and listen. It's the careers, who else? I mean, who else is left?

" It's nearly time. I just want to say, don't weak out on me, you guys. I want this final fight to be exiting. So no running away crying like little girls."

"But Caracalla... We ARE little girls you moron. Well, maybe Julia 'aint so little. But you know what I mean. Anyway, relax. It's gonna be fun."

Why do they always have to stick together? It would be so much easier if I could pick them off one by one, though with any luck; and if I can evade them long enough, they might get bored and kill each other before I have to face them.

" Shut up. I don't even want to think about it until I have to. There's more to life than _this."_

I almost cry out. I know that voice. I know that voice very well. So... it was true. he DID join the careers. That does it. There's nothing more I can do. I have many regrets, but there is no way to resolve them. So I decide I don't care. I leave my hiding place, and prepare for the end.

"What are you doing?!"

Yells Saph. He tries to run over to me, but Julia pushes him away with a hissed threat. At the sight of the careers approaching, I do what I do best. I go berserk.

It's the pain which brings me back around. Pure agony. I stumble back into the undergrowth, and look over my shoulder just in time to see Saph decapitate Julia. He screams at me to run, but I can't. I'm trying, really trying, but I know this time, I'm injured bad. He manages to escape the fight, and drags me along by the hand. The careers can't keep up with us. Caracalla is not naturally fast, and Gill seems to have an injury to the leg, a few days old.

Finally, we make it to somewhere that could be considered safe. A thousand questions are buzzing through my mind like an angry swarm of bees. unsure of what to ask first, I ask them all at once.

"Wh...what...?"

" Drayden... I know what you must be thinking. I don't know what happened. I mean, I don't even know why I left. I wanted to stay, but I was so afraid. Yes, I am a traitor. But to the careers. I always intended to attack them unawares."

For some reason, He doesn't need to explain. I don't even want to understand why, simply because I understand. This is a tough situation. But we are going to get out of it. He's saved me so many times, and I know why. In the hunger games, that means so much. In life, it means so much more.

" Listen, you know as well as I do we can make it! All we have to do is..."

" Don't you realize what this could mean? if we both live, it would be seen as an act of rebellion. There could be uprisings! Your family would be in danger."

"They're clever. I mean... They're probably in hiding already. Oh this is such a mess... If there are uprisings... Maybe some good will eventually come of it. Just think... 'The hunger games. Forever abolished after the 57th games."

He smiles. He looks so different when he smiles.

" That would be amazing. You know, I just wanted to say, It's great to have someone who actually cares about me. Just in case anything happens, I just wanted you to know what I think."

" It's ok, you didn't have to say it."

I reply.

" I'm just glad you truly feel that way. I feel exactly the same."


	20. Chapter 20

After that night, It was only one more day until the careers found us again. Even so, I'm grateful for that day. The best day of my life. We didn't talk much, but it was enough for me to be near him. That night, as watched the stars, I made a silent promise.

" We'll always be together. Even If I die- I'll do everything I can so you can live. You just need to trust me."

That night was like a thousand lifetimes. But still, so short.

When dawn came, so did they. Saph shook me awake, and I barely had time to register what was going on, before I heard them coming. We ran as fast as we possibly could, but despite the first aid he'd given me the night before, I couldn't run fast enough. In this state, there was no hope of me fighting. We had to keep running.

When I could really run no more, he carried me on his back. Because of my size, it worked well enough. But the careers were like wolves, bloodthirsty; never stopping for a break. It wasn't long until we realized there was no way out. That this- was the end.

I think it had always been lurking in the back of our minds. We talked about survival and freedom, but in our hearts, we knew the careers were strong. Much stronger than me at least. In all my time in these games, I've suffered so much injury. It's a bit of a miracle I've lasted this long. It's a miracle we had the time we had.

"Listen, please. Leave me. If you're on your own, you might stand a chance. All I ask, is that you don't let the careers find me."

"No."

His voice is choked, and instinctively, I reach for his hand.

"I can't do it. We've gotten this far. I can't believe it would end like this. I just can't."

"It's ok. Don't you understand? You could live. Just please... Don't forget me."

"Forget you?"

He blinks, and wipes away the tears from my eyes. At that moment, I can't hold them back anymore. He hugs me and whispers;

"I could never forget you. I thought that I had a great life before I came here. Now I see it was nothing. I'm nothing, without you. We made a promise."

I look up, eyes still brimming, and he smiles.

" Double or nothing. That's what we agreed. If we can't both go home, I intend to honour that to the end. We don't have to worry anymore."

"Saph..."

I'm lost for words. It really is amazing, how only two weeks ago, we were strangers; out to kill each other. Now he means everything. I would die for this boy. The only words for this... the only way I could possibly describe this is...

"Drayden, I love you. "

... He said it. He actually said it. For some reason, I never thought he would. Suddenly, I feel braver.

"I love you too."

For the last time, we kiss. I have that same feeling of never wanting to let him go as I had the first night I found out my feelings, but the careers are getting closer every second. We break apart, and he raises the katana. I nod, Unafraid.

The blade cuts through the air, and I fall to the ground. A second later, there is a thud as he lands next to me. Then everything is silent. I guess we really can always be together.

I don't know why I open my eyes again, But when I do, The careers are facing off, having decided we're goners. My eyes are drawn up into the treetops, where I see a young girl, bow and arrow pointed to where the careers are preparing for the final battle. I know then, they are doomed. With what seemed like an impossible effort, I whisper,

"You get them.

Wiress."

A cannon fires.

AFTERWARD:

These games are now infamous as the most heavily edited in the history of the hunger games. It was only years later, when Wiress's mentor, Beetee, was sorting through some of her old things that the original, uncut tape was found. After watching it, he was shocked at how the missing footage could completely change a perception. The tape was shown to several people, of districts and capitol alike. For so long, the other side of the story had remained unheard. It was only when twenty two years had passed that this story was heard for the first time. The story of the other star-crossed lovers of the hunger games.


End file.
